


The Darkroom

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Photography, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: The story takes place at the beginning of episode 5. Chloe was capture as well as Max, Racheal didn't die, and Mr. Jefferson does things differently than the original version. Requested by Greenlion13.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. The Darkroom Cover Art

Max and Chloe are unconscious and tied up in chairs back to back. Max wakes up first looking around the room she was in. The room was dark and in fear she started calling out for Chloe which caused Chloe to wake up as well. "where are we?" Chloe asks. "I think we're in the darkroom." Max answered. "Oh fuck. We gotta get out of here Max." the two struggle to break free when they notice a strange moaning sound. The girls turned their heads towards the sound but all they can see is an unidentified figure in shadow. "help!" "Who are you!" they asked. The figure talks to the girl "hello girls I'm so glad you both can be part of my project. "Who the fuck are you!?" Chloe asked but Max clearly could recognize the voice. The lights come on to show Mr. Jefferson and Victoria on her knees sucking him off, both of them naked.

In the room, they can clearly tell they are in the darkroom, and there are a bunch of cameras all over the room on tripods, hanging off the wall and ceilings. "Mr. Jefferson? I don't understand." Max says out loud. Mr. Jefferson tells her "not surprising. You girls obsess with how you look and the way you act. I'm not surprised you couldn't see the man who will liberate you for the true nature of your gender." "What are you talking about?" she says angrily towards him "See girls I went into photography because I was interested in capturing the pure beauty in the moment. Of course, as time moves on people especially the female are obsessed with looking better than they are, not understanding the point of photography. Not to capture how beautiful one looks but to show a person's true self and that's the beauty." Jefferson explained. "True beauty?" Chloe questioned. "See girls I'm obsessed with capturing girls true self which is a bunch of cock loving whores that want to be filled up with dicks."

Mr. Jefferson explained further. "Your insane you fucking psycho!" Chloe yells at him. "You think you can get away with?" Max asked him. But in a calm collected voice, he tells them "You girls don't seem to get it. I already have. Kate, Rachel, Brooke." "Even Victoria." Max added "Wrong, I joined him willingly." Victoria tells them. Both in shock to what she said Max asked "why Victoria" Victoria gets up and tells them "See I found out about his little project and, what can I say I love the idea of raping stupid naïve girls like yourself." walking towards them "Your sick Victoria." Max says to her. "Maybe, but I'm not the one who's about to suffer." Victoria says as she circles her index finger against her areola. Chloe, being concerned about Rachel, asks Mr. Jefferson "What did you do with Rachel?!" "She's in a better place now." Victoria answered. Fearing the worst Chloe asked "You mean she's…" but Mr. Jefferson cuts her off clarifying "oh relax. She's not dead. I sold her to some drug lords in Cuba where she will be pleasuring all kinds of cocks like the true slut she is. As all you girls are." "Oh my god, Rachel.'' Chloe was saddened by this news and frustrated over Mr. Jefferson and Victoria for what they have done to Rachel.

Mr. Jefferson chuckled saying "And you know what I was planning on letting her go. I wasn't worried about her going to the police with the drugs in her system she would assume she was just having an intense, vivid dream it was Veronica's idea to sell her as a sex slave." "How could you!" Chloe yells at Veronica "See if we are whores we should be in a place that treats us as such." she explained. Chloe looks upon Victoria with pure hatred telling her "I swear to god when I get out of here…" "Enough talking it's now time for action." Mr. Jefferson says. Mr. Jefferson grabs a syringe from the table and walks towards the girls. Max tried to use her power to rewind time but she could only go back to the moment where she gained consciousness and with no picture insight, she was trapped. Mr. Jefferson injects Max and Chloe with some kind of drug. "Whoa what are you doing?!" "I'm just giving you something to relax and embrace your inner whores that you are." "Fuck you!" "Don't worry girls when it's over you'll go back to your pathetic fake lives and I'll be here liberating the next girl as long as you do what I say." Chloe tells Jefferson "Go to hell" "Oh Chloe I love that fighting spirit of yours but there's always a third option." Mr. Jefferson goes over to his desk, grabs something then walks back to the girls saying "I understand you two care for each other." Jefferson pulls out a gun and points it at her. "There's always death. I can shoot you and Max and leave your lifeless corpse in the gutter." Chloe submits to Jefferson's will. Oh Chloe, I want to hear you say it. Chloe looked at Jefferson with anger and disgust saying Mr. Jefferson I want you to fuck me. You and who? Me and Max, I want you to fuck the both of us. See now was that so hard?

Jefferson gives the gun to Victoria and cuts their bounds. Jefferson pulls out his camera and tells the girls alright girls now strip. Take off your clothes. All of it" The girls hesitate as Jefferson pictures of them. The girls slowly take off their clothes, Max being shy and embarrassed slowly takes off her grey sweat jacket, shoes, and jeans. She struggles to take off her brown shirt with the butterfly on it because she is not wearing a bra so she instead takes off her pants. Chloe begrudgingly took off her Brown jacket and a white tank top with a skull on it showing off her black bra. Once Chloe takes off her jeans she struggles to take off her bra and panty and the two refuse to remove any more clothing. Didn't hear him?" Victoria says firing a warning shot then aim it at Max "How about now?" Max and Chloe take off the last article of clothing, both quivering as Jefferson takes pictures of their young tight bodies. Max's small bare breast, her cute little ass, and a sad look on her face and Chloe's full developed breast, her lushes pussy, and her enraged look on her face. The drugs slowly start to take its effect as both of them start to feel strange about showing their naked bodies. "Well, I can see you girls really enjoying this your pussies are dripping wet." Jefferson pointed out to them. Max and Chloe tried to ignore his comment as they were trying to fight off the effect of the drug. He then orders them to start kissing each other. With their lives in danger, they have no other choice but to do what he says. the girls start kissing with Mr. Jefferson instructing them, as they slowly get into it, "More tongue. Kiss her like you mean it. I like the drool touch, really shows your slutty side." Victoria sees their naked body touching each other caressing each other and she to touch herself, fingering her wet pussy and rubbing her nipple with her thumb and index finger. Victoria begs Mr. Jefferson to let her join in. "Mr. Jefferson can I please join in. I want to play with them so bad." "Alright Veronica, go have your fun." "Yay!"

Victoria gets up behind Max and plays with her tits "Maxine I never knew you have soft amazing small tits. They feel amazing. I can hardly control myself.". Victoria looks at Chloe and begins to degrade her. "Aw Chloe it must be so sad that out of the two of you all the men desire little Max here instead of look at Max and they want a relationship but when they look at you they don't notice the little helpless pathetic girl inside, all they see are your boobs ass and that pretty face being filled up with their cock. With Max, they want her for her heart as well as her body but you, they only notice your well-developed body right Max? Max just stays there in silence as Victoria still fondling her breast. "Right!?" she says, more aggressively twisting and pulling hard on Max's nipple. "Ow, right." Victoria laughs as she sees the look on Chloe's face in anger as Mr. Jefferson still taking pictures of their transaction." Max do you have anything to say about Chloe?" egging her to join in humiliating Chloe. "No." Max quietly says. "Are you sure?" Victoria asks while again twisting and pulling on her nipple feeling like she's going to tear it off. "Chloe is a dog. She's a filthy slutty bitch dog that's only good for being a cumdumpster for all men. and she loves it too." Feeling smug Victoria tells Chloe "See Chloe even Max here thinks you're nothing more than an object for fat gross men." Veronica runs her hand down Max's body and rubs her pussy. She starts kissing Max, continuously making eye contact with Chloe. Chloe wanted to kill Veronica but hold back in fear she might hurt Max before she can get to her. She then kisses the two in a three-way three kisses.

The two are feeling aroused but try hard to suppress it. Veronica orders Max to play with Chloe and Chloe to just stand there and let it happen. Max sucks on Chloe's nipple, sloppily licking and drooling over it. Both Chloe and Max want to enjoy it. They love how intimate they're being to each other, but the fact Victoria and Jefferson put them in this situation to prove a point, they hide their enjoyment. Max then kisses her body down feeling hot as she goes all the way down to her vagina. Chloe can't help but moan as Max softly licks her pussy, loving how gentle Max is being. Max can't help but moan after hearing Chloe's enjoyment. "It seems you two are enjoying each other." Victoria says. Victoria then sits on Chloe's face having her lick her as Max eats out Chloe. Three girls get wetter for every moment they're in this position moaning aloud, almost forgetting about Mr. Jefferson taking their pictures from all sides.

Veronica, having her fun grabs the girls by their hair, drags them over to Mr. Jefferson, and orders them to suck off Mr. Jefferson. "Gross.'' Chloe says to herself. "He's our teacher." tells Victoria. "I don't want to hear it." she tells Max. (they both start licking the side of his shaft, going back and forth. Chloe then starts sucking on the head as max was sucking the side like corn on a cob. Jefferson takes their pictures moaning in the process, Chloe and max look at him with distort. Chloe then moves, sucking and licking his balls as now Max now sucks on his dick. Victoria also takes pictures of them capturing different angles of them sucking on Mr. Jefferson dick. After awhile of Max and Chloe sucking on Jefferson's dick Veronica then grabs Max off of her knees and says Come on Max I want to play with you more. Jefferson forcibly lifts up Chloe and has her lean against the table trolley that was in the middle of the room with the breaks on, where Jefferson beings to fuck her hard and rough. Mr. Jefferson, trying to get into Chloe's head, asks her "Chloe, why fight your true nature." in response, Chloe tells him "Fuck you, I don't love this." panting and moaning as he relentlessly rams his cock into her.

Mr. Jefferson continues on to say "You say no but your body says otherwise. Your pussy is soaking wet. Your nipples are poking out and are as hard as diamond, even now your beautiful body is moving in rhythm of mine against your own will, and tell me how many times have you'd cum." Chloe gives no response fearing that she is enjoying being rape by this old bastard. "Admit It you love being rammed by my dick." he says as he starts to smack her ass real hard. Chloe conflicted with her feelings and tried her best to stay strong and not give Mr. Jefferson the satisfaction. Mr. Jefferson tells her to say neigh like a horse. She refused until Jefferson pulled her hair causing her to arch her back exposing her bouncing tits in front of a tripod camera set to take pictures automatically with a button he has on the trolley table. tears run down as she can feel herself giving in to her lust Max becoming engulfed with the euphoric drug was unable to fight back.

Veronica grabs Max's face and makes-out with her. Veronica pushes Max on to the floor, looks down onto her, and tells her "sweet young Max. So precious, so pure. I couldn't wait till Mr. Jefferson got his hands on you, and to see that face as he defiled you. And now I'm in on it too. This is truly the best day of my life." Victoria gets down with Max and begins to scissor Max grinding her wet pussy against Max's wet pussy. Max tries to pull away but the feeling is too great, her body refuses to move. Victoria also has a button that automatically takes pictures around them capturing every moment of Max suffering. The room is filled up with all three girls moaning, Chloe and Max still trying to resist their urges. "oh shit. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Victoria says grinding harder and harder into Max. They both scream out of pure pleasure as they are in that moment, have a powerful orgasm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mr. Jefferson and Victoria switch partners. Jefferson threw Chloe towards Victoria and Victoria dragged Max towards Jefferson by her hair. Jefferson and Victoria gave each other a nice sloppy kiss before fucking they went off to fuck their victims. Jefferson laid Max on his desk and gently shoves his dick inside of young Maxine pussy. He grabs on to her hips and slowly thrust into her as Max stairs up at the camera above pointed right at her. Mr. Jefferson tells her "Max you have no idea how much imagined this moment. From the moment you entered my class I wanted to fuck you." Mr. Jefferson going more intense fucking her "Ahh you're so tight." he tells her as he continues to say "I always imagined your lips wrap around my cock, your perfect tits bouncing as I fucked your pussy with my dick, hear your voice begging for my cock wanting to be drowned with my semen." Max is disgusted at the words Mr. Jefferson is spouting out. A teacher she respected and looked up to, saw nothing more of her as an object to get off. The camera above begins to flash, taking the picture of her. "Perfect shoot." Mr. Jefferson says as he continuously fucks her. Mr. Jefferson notices Max is bleeding and asks "Maxine were you a virgin?" Max turns her head away from Jefferson in tears. "How poetic your first time was nonconsensual. I'm making you into a real woman." grabbing her hips tighter and fucking her harder and faster with delight knowing he took Max virginity and that it was all his. Max's tears race out of her eyes as her innocence is being taken away.

Veronica puts on a strap-on of a very large, very thick black dildo. Chloe stubbornly gets on all four and Veronica sticks the dildo up Chloe's ass. Victoria stretches out Chloe's tight little asshole causing her amens pain. "Poor Chloe, mad at the world, becoming a dirty delinquent, and for all your rebellious acts against society, you end up in your place. On your knees taking it up your ass like the trash you are." Victoria tells Chloe enjoying the power she has over her. Chloe just stays there clenching her fist and crying powerless to do anything to stop them both physically and mentally. The pain from the dildo thrusting in her ass soon becomes more pleasurable. Victoria, satisfied with Chloe's ass, makes her turn around and lay on her back. Victoria gets on top of her and forces the dildo down her throat, deep throating it, choking and gagging on the thing that was just in her ass.

Mr. Jefferson, still penetrating Max hitting against her pelvic with every thrust, feels he's about to cums. Jefferson and Victoria place Max and Chloe next to each other on their knees down in front of Mr. Jefferson with his dick pointed right to them. Victoria hands Jefferson his camera so he can capture the girls cumshoot. Victoria jerked Jefferson off as he was getting ready to take his shot. Mr. Jefferson shot out his seed all over Max and Chloe, covering their face and chest with his cum. The look of shame and distress placed on their faces as Victoria was sucking out the last drop of Mr. Jefferson dick and Mr. Jefferson finished his final shots, telling them to kiss and lick his cum off of each other. The taste of Mr. Jefferson cum tastes bitter and gross as they lick it off each other and kissing each other at the same time.

"You two girls look beautiful with cum all over you and those pathetic faces you're making." Victoria tells them. Mr. Jefferson finishes, goes over to his desk "We can go home right." Chloe asks. Mr. Jefferson picks up his phone and talks to someone telling the unknown caller. He hangs up and walks back to the girls. "Can we please leave." Whimpers Max. "Oh, I don't think you want that." Mr. Jefferson tells them "What?" Max says in horror. Chloe yells out "but you said...!" But Mr. Jefferson tells them "Yeah but look at you are you not happy what just happened here. I mean look at the floor you're on." They both looked down and noticed that they were kneeling down on a huge puddle. "You came the moment my sperm covered your pure skin, and I know you came a bunch more times during this experience." Max starts to cry saying "You're a monster." Chloe shouts out and tells him "It was those fucking drugs you injected us with!" Jefferson again in a calm collective voice tells them "Just keep telling yourself that as you live your new lives. Chloe, I sold you to the Prescott where she will be used and abused by Nate and his family." Chloe is in shock. She hates Nathan Prescott and now he gets to own her body and she is force pleasure him and his family. "And Max, you now belong to me now as my personal sex slave." Max is devastated having to live a life of rape to a guy she has now truly hated with the bottom of her heart. "Yay, I have a new toy to play with!" Victoria shrieked in joy, hugging Max in the process. Mr. Jefferson further explains "don't worry much of your lives will be perceived the same to the outside world, you'll just spend much more time with your new masters."

Just then they all hear a noise coming from outside of the darkroom. He grabs one of his camera stands and waits on the side of the door waiting to whack the intruder. Recognizing that it was David coming to help Max has an important choice to make. Use her power to help David and she and Chloe can be free, trying to move on from this traumatic event and bringing justice to all Mr. Jefferson victims or be enslaved by her lust, Chloe and her becoming nothing more than two sex toys for disgusting perverted men who will treat them like. What would you choose?

(1. Stop Mr. Jefferson) (2. Stop David)


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/darkroom-max-chloe


End file.
